Payphone Maybe
by KaciePie
Summary: Two songs that go well with Sakura's dating life.


Written by my friend Kallou. She wanted me to post it. She also says when people speak they don't have perfect English.

* * *

Checking my phone I notice I had a new voice mail. Finally being able to take a break I was in the coffee room. Sitting in my favorite spot. I pressed my password in to see if what the voice mail had said since it was from Sai. What got me was that Sai never like using phones, so it must have been important if he had call while I was in the ER.

"You have one new voice mail from Sai." The voice mail said. I hated how it sometimes pronounced names wrong.

"Sakura, I believe it better if we end our relationship now. I believe that I'm not straight. I didn't want to hurt your feelings but I can't just pretend to be something I'm not. Good bye." I didn't notice that the phone had drop onto the floor. The words replying in my mind. First Sasuke, Naruto and Lee now Sai. It seem like I couldn't keep a guy." I didn't even cry it was like I was use to it. Sasuke had left me to go after his brother, I had no idea where he was at or what he was doing. Naruto figure that the love we had wasn't for a couple but more like family. With Lee it lasted the longest but he had to train and I didn't have time so we grow apart until he found a girl that was as energetic as he was with more common interest. And now Sai is gay? Well I did had some suspicions but I just thought he was just being normal in his own way.

I look down at the phone. "Damn it." It had been drop to many times and now it was broken in half. I didn't care that the chair had fell backwards and now it was on the ground as I ran out the doors looking for the nearest phone to call him. I ran thought out the whole hospital, it seem as if every phone was busy or didn't work. I finally was outside running down the street to the pay phone I had seen many times.

Looking in my pockets I could only find some change. Pushing it into it I dial the number. "Come on Sai, please pick up. You can't be leaving me. I've lost too many. Why would you tell me now after all this time and plans we made."

There wasn't no answer. I got the change back and did the same I was going to repeat this until I got to him.

As it rang I remember who we use to be, the young couple in love. Or so I thought. Now all our friends will know and we won't be the same. I hate that you're not here next to me. "Hello" I finally felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"Sai?" I pause when Sai started talking.

"Sakura it's too late, I thought I could ignore it but I can't anymore."

"Sai please what about all the time? We can get through this."

"I'm sorry."

"All the nights we spent together in each other's arms. It was a waste. " I said.

"I'm sorry but I can't I'm sorry I wasted your time. But nothing will change my mind."

"Please Sai wait till I get home."

"I won't be there. I move my things out today and I turn out the lights."

I was paralyzed. I couldn't move I couldn't even speak taking in those words. I didn't want to believe that this was happening. Remembering back to all the time we were together having fun and what we call paradise.

"I left the things you bought for me in a box. I didn't want to have them with me knowing that it only reminds me of you." He said. Then the phone died.

I thought I would finally have my happy ending, it was like everyone had those fairytales lives. But where was mine. It was full of shit." I didn't have any more change.

I cried for a bit before finally leaving. Walking back to my home. My work was over before I had check my phone. People drove by, finally reaching my home it was dark. I didn't want to believe this was happening. I unlock the door and went in. After a while I just sat on the couch turning on the DVD player. Pressing play I heard my cd, it was another fucking love song. "I'm going to be sick." I lean forward and held my head in my hands things got dizzy.

The next day I was back at the pay phone, I call him but he didn't answer it was as if he was pretending he had forgotten yesterday and the other days. Why did he throw away my love like that. Why didn't he gave me time to take this in and get over it but instead he just ended it as if I would be fine that he didn't care.

For the next few days I did the same thing. But nothing. In the end I broke the payphone out of anger.

I cry myself to sleep every night after that. I finally stop "Fuck this shit." I sat up and look at the clock my day off on Friday, I wasn't about to have a repeat of every other guy I had dated to waste my nights on them. I turn off the light and left my place after I change. I won't waste my changes on them. He can sit around with his new boyfriend but I'll be out spending my money on myself rather then him anymore. I wasn't going to sit in the dark at the bottom of this hole.

At the club I froze there he was, on the dance floors with a strange guy. For a moment I thought it was Ino. But he was wearing a open shirt and I was sure Ino breast were pretty big. Speaking of Ino I felt her pull me.

"Girl where you been come on." She smiled as if she didn't have a care in the world. We ended up walking pass Sai and his man. Making sure I didn't look like a little kid being drag I walk with her almost stuntin across the dress floor. I saw him turn his head. After a while I was on the dance floor with random guys. Just having fun and keeping away from them enough to get the point across that I wasn't interested in anything other than dancing and having fun. Then I felt a bump. Turning around I saw Sai.

"Sakura, please don't ruin my date I want you to have fun being with a guy who can give you things that I can't." He turn away and went back to his dance partner.

I was frozen there. Did he really think I was like that. I frown. Walk over to him and told him off.

"I'm over you, I don't want any chances with you. And I'm switching my number so if you think that you'll still have a chance with me after you had your fun with men think again. I don't need a man with me to make me who I am or to make me happy. You're missing out in what you could have spent the rest of your life with." I push my hair back and walk off. Ignoring him as I walk out and got to my car. Starting it up I drove off. The next time I went to the dance floor I had other guys come up to me. He could take that little piece of shit with him. I didn't even glance at him or his date.

I was having fun and that was all that matter, weeks went by and I was fine. If only I could be like this when I was younger. I had enough of guys and their games. This time I was the game master and I wouldn't allow anyone to play.

Another week of work, Sai and I finally starting to act as we first did when we met. He finally got the message that I was over him.

Leaving for some fresh air I went for a walk around town ending up at the wishing well in the park that down town had.  
I smile I use to go to this throwing a coin in the well, Ino always ask me and I never told her. I blink when I saw red and black in the reflexion. I look up and nearly stop breathing. A pale man stood there. Looking at the well as well. Dark red hair with black rings around his eyes. A tattoo on his forehead. He was wearing a red wife beater and a black button up shirt that was left unbuttoned. With black rip jeans and a chain. His hands in his pockets. As if he could sense me looking at him he look up. Our eyes met.

He then turned and left. As if he was still there I could see him looking straight at me. As if in my way from looking behind him. Now every day I kept daydreaming about him, even in my sleep he was still in my way. I even went down to the wishing well wishing and throwing pennies in it. I thought he wasn't coming back but I was wrong. He came again to the same well as I stood there throwing in another pennies. Looking up there he was. I didn't want to play any games and I was suppose to make this my game. Taking a deep breath before he could leave. I went up to him. 'This is crazy.' I thought to myself.

"Here" I handed him a slip of paper. "My number. So call me, maybe?" I couldn't look at him, as if I was a shame of giving him my number. I turn and left. Waiting for him to call, but he didn't. Still seeing him in my mind and dreams I thought I was crazy. "A guy like him wouldn't just call a person like me."

Rolling my eyes these guys kept trying to get my number. "Sorry guys no phone."

It got too hot in here, so I left. the wind was blowing. I miss him, not being able to see him in person.

"Where do you think you're going?" I froze looking down from the sky. He stood there in front of me.

"I would have call you but the pay phone I use was broken."

I blush knowing that the pay phone was broken because of me in the first place.

"I'm Gaara."

* * *

R&R


End file.
